nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Schlacht um Lordaeron
Die Schlacht um Lordaeron ist das zweite große Szenario neben der Zerstörung von Teldrassil im Krieg der Dornen. Damit beginnt das Abenteuer in der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth. Beschreibung * Wer: Spieler der Stufe 110 * Wo: Beginnt für Spieler der Allianz in Sturmwind und für Spieler der Horde in Orgrimmar Nach dem Angriff auf Teldrassil, der während des Pre-Patches von Battle for Azeroth spielbar ist, beginnen die Champions von Allianz und Horde ihr Abenteuer mit der Schlacht um Lordaeron. Es ist quasi der Einstiegspunkt in die Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Die Zwischensequenzen aus der Schlacht um Lordaeron (21.04.2018) Der erhoffte Frieden durch den Untergang der Brennenden Legion ist unwiederbringlich zerbrochen. Azeroth ist schwer verwundet und benötigt Hilfe, während Allianz und Horde und um das Azerit wetteifern, das an die Oberfläche dringt. Eine neue Ära eines alten Krieges ist angebrochen. Welche Seite wählt ihr? Szenario (Allianz) Die Allianz will sich für das brennende Teldrassil rächen und Kriegshäuptling Sylvanas gefangen nehmen! Mit einer großen Armee und allerlei Kriegsmaschinen greifen die blauen Flaggenträger ihre frühere Hauptstadt an. Mit gemeinsamen Kräften von Anduin Wrynn, Jaina Prachtmeer, Genn Graumähne, Alleria Windläufer und Hochtüftler Mekkadrill schafft es die Allianz zwar Hochlord Saurfang einzusperren, doch Sylvanas flieht. Am Ende wartet Sylvanas im Thronraum auf Anduin. Der König der Allianz gibt ihr die Chance sich zu ergeben, doch hätte wirklich jemand erwartet, dass sie dies tut? Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie sprengt die komplette Stadt in die Luft und flieht. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Loreschnipsel: Familie Prachtmeer, Kul Tiras und Lordaeron Showdown (14.04.2018) Szenario (Horde) Die Horde versucht Unterstadt zu evakuieren, während die Allianz unter der Führung von König Anduin Wrynn die Stadt bombardiert. Zusammen mit Sylvanas Windläufer, Nathanos Pestrufer, Baine Bluthuf und Hochlord Saurfang versuchen die Spieler der Horde die Bewohner zu retten und die Kämpfer der Allianz auf dem Schlachtfeld zurückzuschlagen. Allerdings mit Mitteln, die nicht jeder gut heißt... Hochlord Saurfang will sich den Befehlen von Sylvanas widersetzen, da sie die Opfer von den kämpfenden Orcs als notwendig ansieht, doch er will, dass sie ehrenhaft sterben. Doch Sylvanas kontert mit einigen harschen Worten. Die Belagerung von Lordaeron hat begonnen! World of Warcraft Battle for Azeroth Cinematic-Trailer Ablauf Überall in Azeroth erschallt der Ruf zu den Waffen. Für die Allianz ist die Zeit gekommen, Kriegshäuptling Sylvanas Windläufer und ihre Horde für die unschuldigen Opfer in Teldrassil zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen – und die frühere Menschenstadt Lordaeron wieder in Besitz zu nehmen. Die Horde hingegen steht vor der Aufgabe, Unterstadt, die Heimat der Verlassenen, gegen die Allianz zu verteidigen und ihre Bastion in den Östlichen Königreichen zu halten. Am Ende bleibt nur noch eine Ruine übrig, während sich die Verlassenen in den Norden zurückziehen müssen. Vanion.eu: BlizzCon 2017: Panel-Zusammenfassung - Wie geht es weiter in WoW? (04.11.2017) Erste Schritte Die Allianz zieht ihre Truppen zusammen und marschiert auf Unterstadt zu. Sie planen einen Großangriff auf Lordaeron, um die Horde aus der Burg zu vertreiben und sie für die Allianz zu erobern. Es ist schon viel zu lange her, dass die Fahne der Allianz über Tirisfal geweht hat. Damit hat der Krieg nun wirklich begonnen. Quest 110: Die Schlacht um Lordaeron * König Anduin Wrynn sagt: Champions der Allianz, die Zeit ist reif, das zurückzuerobern, was uns rechtmäßig zusteht! Unser finaler Angriff auf Burg Lordaeron beginnt bei Tagesanbruch. Die Horde und ihr Kriegshäuptling müssen für ihre Verbrechen bezahlen! * Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer sagt: Champions, es ist Zeit. Die Allianz wird durch unsere Hand fallen, während sie vergebens versucht, uns Burg Lordaeron zu entreißen. Meldet Euch bei Hochfürst Saurfang! Zeigt ihnen, welchen Preis sie dafür bezahlen! Für die Horde! A 1: Die Dritte Flotte Gemeinsam mit den Soldaten der Dritten Flotte folgen die Champions der Allianz Hammond Clay nach Brill, um anschließend mit Genn Graumähne das Schlachtfeld zu stürmen. In den Ruinen von Lordaeron haben sich die Streiter von allen Völkern der Allianz versammelt und bereiten sich auf den Angriff vor: Belagerungsmaschinen, Mörsertrupps und zwergische Scharfschützen aus Eisenschmiede, Fußsoldaten aus Sturmwind, darnassische Schildwachen und Bogenschützen, gilnerianische Worgenkampfmagier... alle Truppeneinheiten sind vertreten. * General Hammond Clay schreit: Helden der Dritten Flotte, stählt Euch! Meldet Euch umgehend bei König Graumähne! Folgt mir! Beeilt Euch, und lasst Euch nicht vom Weg abbringen! * Genn Graumähne schreit: Brüder und Schwestern der Allianz, hört meine Worte! Der feige Angriff der Horde auf Teldrassil hat uns in den Krieg gestürzt... und zeigt uns, was wirklich auf dem Spiel steht. Ihr Kriegshäuptling wollte nicht einfach eine Stadt einnehmen, sie wollte unsere Lebensweise zerstören... und jegliche Hoffnung für kommende Generationen. * Genn Graumähne schreit: Um unsere Zukunft zu sichern, muss die Bansheekönigin gerichtet werden. Ihr dunkle Herrschaft endet heute! Gemeinsam treiben wir ihren verderbten Kadaver aus diesem Land... und lassen unsere Banner aufs Neue über Lordaeron wehen! * Alle: Für die Allianz! * Genn Graumähne schreit: Kämpft gemeinsam! FÜR DIE ALLIANZ! * Genn Graumähne schreit: Soldaten! In Formation! H 1: Spione in unserer Mitte (H) Auf Befehl von Hochfürst Saurfang evakuieren die Champions der Horde die Zivilisten aus der Unterstadt und entlarven im Magierviertel getarnte Spione der Allianz. * Hochfürst Saurfang schreit: Soldaten der Horde, die Zeit ist gekommen! Unsere Feinde greifen Unterstadt an und wollen Lordaeron für sich beanspruchen. * Anastasia Hirschbrunn sagt: Mein Portal ist offen! Wir müssen flüchten! Sammelt Euch im Tal der Ehre, sobald Ihr in Orgrimmar seid! Ihr seid nicht sicher hier! Flieht nach Orgrimmar! * Hochfürst Saurfang schreit: Unterstadt ist für Zivilisten nicht mehr sicher. Über der Erde tobt die Schlacht und Dutzende von Spionen haben die Stadt infiltriert. Wir haben diese Feiglinge im Magierviertel isoliert und die restlichen Viertel gesichert. Eure Mission ist es, diese Maden zu entlarven, sie auszurotten und unsere Zivilisten sicher nach Orgrimmar zu bringen. H 2: Ins Herz hinein! (H) Die Champions der Horde folgen Saurfang ins Herz der Stadt und stellen auf dem Weg einen Truppe getarnter Agenten des SI:7, inklusive Mirabelle und Renzik "Das Messer". * Hochfürst Saurfang schreit: Noch mehr Spione! Sie sitzen in der Falle! * Mirabelle schreit: Wir wurden entdeckt! * Renzik "Das Messer" schreit: Wir haben die Infos. Jetzt müssen wir's nur hier rausschaffen! * Mirabelle schreit: Dann eben Plan B. * Renzik "Das Messer" pfeifft und der Truppe verschwindet. * Druide der Klaue schreit: Druiden der Klaue, ANGRIFF! (Die Champions der Horde werden von getarnten Druiden angegriffen und müssen den Überfall zurückschlagen.) * Hochfürst Saurfang schreit: Findet sie! * Hochfürst Saurfang schreit: Die Tunnel sind gesichert. Öffnet das Tor! H 3: Evakuiert das Herz der Stadt (H) Die Champions der Horde dringen mit Saurfang ins Herz von Unterstadt vor und evakuieren die restlichen Bewohner im Handwerksviertel. Dabei müssen sie sich auch hier den Agenten den SI:7 erwehren. * Königliche Schreckenswache schreit: Sie kamen aus den Schatten und sie sind überall! * Hochfürst Saurfang schreit: Beeilt euch! Öffnet ein Portal zur Burg. Wir müssen zum Kriegshäuptling! Es öffnet sich ein Portal, welches die Champions der Horde durchschreiten müssen, um nach Draußen in die Ruinen von Lordaeron zu gelangen. Vor den Toren Lordaerons A 2: Den Weg frei machen (1) Die Allianz rückt vorwärts zum Angriff und die Champions verteidigen die Belagerungstürme. Goblinschredder schwärmen aus, um die Belagerunggeräte außer Betrieb zu setzen. * Genn Graumähne schreit: Rauch ist... so dicht... Diese Goblins müssen aufgehalten werden! Zerstört den Schredder! * Anduin Wrynn schreit: Alle Einheiten zu den Toren! Sieg für die Allianz! * Die Allianz rückt bis vor die Tore Unterstadts vor, wo König Anduin Wrynn Kriegshäuptling Sylvanas Windläufer konfrontiert. H 4: In den Kampf! (H) In den Ruinen von Lordaeron haben sich die Champions der Horde versammelt und bereiten sich auf den Kampf vor. * Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer schreit: Dann setzen wir dem jetzt endlich ein Ende. Saurfang, sammelt Eure truppen. Ich bereite die Azeritmaschine vor. * Hochfürst Saurfang schreit: Ja, Kriegshäuptling. * Hochfürst Saurfang schreit: Champions! Folgt dem Befehl des Kriegshäuptlings! Wir ziehen gegen die Allianz in den Kampf! Sie sind viele, aber wir sind stärker. Wir sind die Horde! Wer uns bedroht wird vernichtet! Lok'tar ogar! H 5: Drängt sie zurück Vor den Toren Lordaerons versuchen die Champions der Horde, die Front der Allianz zu durchbrechen. Die Azeritkriegsmaschine A 3: Den Weg frei machen (2) * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Es ist vorbei, Sylvanas! Bald stürzen die Mauern von Lordaeron um Euch ein. * Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer sagt: Ihr habt nicht die leiseste Ahnung, womit Ihr es zu tun habt, kleiner König. Das ist erst der Anfang. * Sylvanas gibt den Befehl und eine gewaltige Azeritkriegsmaschine fährt gegen die Allianz ins Feld. Die Champions der Allianz sollen diese zerstören. * Genn Graumähne sagt: So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen... * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Was gebaut wurde, kann man auch zerstören! Genn, mit mir! Im Gefecht gegen die Azeritkriegsmaschine stürzt sich Anduin Wrynn mit gezogenem Schwert auf das mechanische Ungetüm und zerstört es. * Anduin Wrynn schreit: Alle Einheiten zu den Toren. Sieg für die Allianz! Schlacht um Lordaeron Anduin 2018-04-24 214640.jpg|Anduin konfrontiert Sylvanas SuL Azeritkriegsmaschine 2018-08-08 215218.jpg|Die entschärfte Azeritkriegsmaschine H 6: Verteidigt die Azeritkriegsmaschine Vor den Toren der Unterstadt müssen die Champions der Horde die Angriffswellen der Allianzarmee aufhalten, die Azeritkriegsmaschine verteidigen und sich um verwundete Soldaten kümmern. * Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer schreit: Vergesst ihr Armee fürs Erste. Bombadiert ihre Belagerungstürme! * Kürassier Emery sagt: Schützen, Gewehre laden und vorrücken! * Meistergestaltwandlerin Lyara sagt: Bogenschützen, anlegen und vorrücken! * Mechsoldat Radfunk sagt: Ähm, meine Damen und Herren, startet die Motoren! Zum Angriff! Einsatz der Seuche Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer beschließt, die Seuche einzusetzen, doch auch mit Opfern in den eigenen Reihen. So verteidigt sich die Horde mit Seuchenkatapulten und Seuchensprühern gegen die Streitkräfte der Allianz. Diese versucht, die Streitkräfte der Unterstadt solange in Schach zu halten, bis die Trebuchets die Mazern eingerissen haben. Die Champions der Allianz müssen derweil König Anduin verteidigen und die Verwundeten in Sicherheit bringen. * Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer sagt: Bereitet die Seuche vor! Lasst sie auf ihre Armeen niederregnen! * Hochfürst Saurfang sagt: Es muss einen anderen Weg geben! * Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer sagt: Wir haben keine Zeit für Skrupel, Hochfürst! Krieg erfordert nun mal direktere Methoden. * Die Seuchenkatapulte feuern die Seuchenfässer ab und die Seuchensprüher verbreiten sie auf alles und jeden, was sich vor dem Tor bewegt. * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Sie tötet ihre eigenen Truppen... * Sylvanas lässt die Gefallenen Soldaten als Untote wiederauferstehen. * Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer schreit: VERNICHTET SIE! A 4: Durchbrechen der Mauern Nach dem Einsatz der Seuche versuchen die Champions der Allianz, mit König Anduin die Streitkräfte der Unterstadt solange in Schach zu halten, bis die Trebuchets die Mauern eingerissen haben. * Anduin Wrynn schreit: Sie belebt ihre Leichen! Wir müssen die Verwundeten wegschaffen! * Genn Graumähne schreit: Mein König, die Seuche ist zu gefährlich! Wir können nicht riskieren- * Anduin Wrynn schreit: Die Allianz lässt keinen Soldaten zurück! Nicht diesmal... * Genn Graumähne schreit: Mein König, die Belagerungstürme sind verloren! Unsere Truppen schwinden... * Anduin Wrynn schreit: Vater, hilf mir. Ich brauche deinen Rat. Ich brauche... H 7: Unsere Geheimwaffe Derweil helfen die Champions der Horde vor dem Tor entweder bei der Verbreitung der Seuche mit, um die Streitkräfte der Allianz zu vertreiben, oder sie helfen den verwundeten Soldaten. * Schlickwache Trizz: Gasmasken! Holt Euch Eure Gasmasken! Und wenn Ihr ganz keck seid, könnt Ihr Euch so einen Rucksack greifen und an die Arbeit gehen! * Hochfürst Saurfang schreit: Soldaten der Horde! Eure Brüder und Schwestern liegen blutend auf dem Schlachtfeld. Dieser Sieg ist ehrlos, wenn wir unsere Kameraden zurücklassen! * Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer: Tötet sie alle, Champions! Lasst Euch nicht täuschen: König Anduin und seine Armee sind nicht zum Spaß hier - sie sind hier, um uns auszulöschen! Zeigt keine Gnade, denn sie werden Euch keine gewähren! * Hochfürst Saurfang schreit: Verliert Eure Ehre nicht, Helden! Lok-narash! Schlacht um Lordaeron Seuche 2018-04-24 214900.jpg|Die Seuche kommt Schlacht um Lordaeron Undead Rise 2018-04-24 214925.jpg|Die Toten erheben sich wieder Durchbruch König Anduin und Genn Graumähne ziehen sich vor der Seuche vom Tor zurück. thumb|250px * Genn Graumähne sagt: Die Seuche hat unsere Reihen zerschlagen! * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Unser Angriff... war völlig umsonst. * Etwas tut sich in den Wolken. Genn schaut hinauf. Schnaubt: Ah, was jetzt? * Es erscheint ein fliegendes Kriegsschiff in den Wolken mit Jaina Prachtmeer an Deck. * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Jaina... * Jaina friert die Seuchenwolken am Boden ein und macht sie damit unschädlich. * Anduin Wrynn schreit: Allianz! Vorwärts! Jaina, die Mauer! * Jaina bringt mit den magischen Kanonen des Schiffen die Mauern von Lordaeron zum Einsturz. * Anduin Wrynn steigt vom Pferd und zieht sein Schwert. Sagt: Das hier endet... jetzt! Im Innenhof der Festung A 4: Der Wind der Veränderung Nachdem die Streitkräfte der Allianz die Mauern zu durchhbrochen haben, rücken sie unter Führung von König Anduin in den Innenhof der Festung vor. An den Mauern von Lordaeron treffen sie auf Jaina Prachtmeer. * Anduin Wrynn schreit: Jaina, dem Licht sei Dank, dass Ihr hier seid! Wir brauchen Euch in diesem Kampf. * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer schreit: Ich kämpfe an Eurer Seite, mein König. Die Horde wird für ihre Verbrechen zahlen. Ich blockiere den Eingang, damit wir uns formieren können. (Jaina versperrt den Durchgang mit einer Eismauer.) * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: Diese Mauern werden nicht lange halten. Wir sollten hier nicht bleiben. * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Gute Idee. Sylvanas hatte kaum Zeit, sich auf diesen Angriff vorzubereiten, aber wir dürfen sie nicht unterschätzen. Geht alle auf Eure Position. Wir greifen auf mein Kommando an! Genn, Ihr müsst uns den Rücken freihalten. Es ist zu riskant, alle gleichzeitig durch den Seitenflügel zu schleusen. Sie hat dort sicher Fallen gelegt. * Genn Graumähne sagt: Natürlich. Ich decke die hintere Flanke ab. * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: Gehen wir. A 5: Der Große Adler Während sich die Truppen der Allianz durch den Seitenflügel kämpfen, werden sie von Windsucher Durja und den Dunkelspeertrollen aufgehalten. * Windsucher Durja schreit: Der Wind des Adlergeists wird EURE KNOCHEN SCHLEIFEN! * Anduin Wrynn schreit: Jaina! Blockiert die Ausgänge! Lasst nicht zu, dass sie Verstärkung rufen! * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer schreit: Gehen wir. * Windsucher Durja schreit: Der Kriegshäuptling... wird Euch... stopp'n... * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Ausgezeichnete Arbeit! Lasst und weiter vorrücken. A 6: Vordringen Die Champions der Allianz folgen König Anduin, während er tiefer in die Burg eindringt. * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: Ich bin bereit. H 8: Wie ein Lauffeuer Nachdem die Allianz die Mauern durchbrochen hat, folgen die Streiter der Horde Nathanos Pestrufer weiter in die Festung, um den Gegner am entscheidenden Engpass abzufangen. * Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer schreit: Bewegung! Die Reservisten müssen Ihnen den Weg abschneiden! Lasst sie NICHT durch! Wo ist Saurfang hin? * Nathanos Pestrufer: Überlasst das mir. Ich werde die Reservisten anführen. Die Allianz wird nicht weiter vorstoßen, das schwöre ich. * Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer: Trefft Euch mit Lor'themar. Schnell! Enttäuscht mich nicht, Nathanos! * Nathanos Pestrufer: Ich gehorche, meine Königin. * Nathanos Pestrufer schreit: Helden, folgt mir! Baine! Sammelt die Katapulte und jeden Apotheker, den Ihr finden könnt. Schickt sie sofort zum hinteren Burghof! * Baine Bluthuf sagt: Jawohl, Pestrufer. Aber wo ist Saurfang? * Nathanos Pestrufer sagt: Wir haben keine Zeit für Fragen! Wir verlieren unseren Geländevorteil in wenigen Minuten! Wir nutzen den Engpass am Ende des Seitenflügels aus, um sie zusammenzudrängen. So sind wir ihnen immer zahlenmäßig weit überlegen. * Baine Bluthuf sagt: Verstanden. Ich stoße so bald wie möglich zu Euch. * Nathanos Pestrufer sagt: Nein. Lor'themar und ich kümmern uns um die Angreifer. Es ist zu riskant, den Kriegshäuptling unbewacht zu lassen. Weicht nicht von ihrer Seite. * Baine Bluthuf sagt: Wie lange könnt Ihr die Allianz abwehren? Was ist die Strategie des Kriegshäuptlings? * Nathanos Pestrufer sagt: Das erklärt sie Euch besser selbst. Jetzt geht! * Nathanos Pestrufer schreit: Champions, zu mir! Der Kriegshäuptling beordert uns in den hinteren Burghof! Lor'themar, befehligt unsere Waldläufer von der Flanke! Positioniert sie auf den Dächern! * Lor'themar Theron sagt: Mit Vergnügen, Pestrufer. * Nathanos Pestrufer schreit: Die Seuchenkatapulte sind unsere vorderste Linie! Sie werden zwischen uns und dem Feind Seuchenwolken erschaffen! Soldaten, in Formation! Die Allianz naht! Kampf am Engpass (Allianz / Horde) An der südwestlichen Ecke des Burghofes, am Ende des Seitenflügels, treffen Allianz und Horde an einem Engpass aufeinander. Die Champions der Horde kämpfen darum, die Allianz an diesem Engpass abzufangen, während die Allianz versucht, ihren Angriff auf die Stadt Lordaeron weiterzuführen. A 7: Monstrositätenkabinett / H 9: Haltet sie auf (H) * Nathanos Pestrufer schreit: Jetzt seid Ihr in der Unterzahl! * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: Diese Armee ist riesig... Gebt nur den Befehl, dann bringe ich uns in Sicherheit. * König Anduin Wrynn sagt: Wenn wir jetzt flüchten, werden wir zur Beute. Nein. Wir kämpfen - und sterben, wenn es sein muss - für unsere Überzeugungen! * Nathanos Pestrufer schreit: Eure Zeit ist abgelaufen, König Anduin! SIEG DEN VERLASSENEN! * Anduin Wrynn schreit: ALLIANZ! HALTET STAND! * Alleria Windläufer erscheint mit ihren Leerenelfen. Sagt: Ihr brauchtet Unterstützung, König Wrynn? * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Alleria! Dem Licht sei Dank, dass Ihr hier seid! * Alleria Windläufer sagt: Ich komme immer genau rechtzeitig, Eure Majestät. Mekkadrill, seid Ihr kampfbereit? * Hochtüftler Mekkadrill erscheint mit einem Geschwader Kriegsbots. Sagt: Selbstverständlich! Und ich habe zur Verstärkung ein paar Maschinen dabei. Dreht ruhig eine Runde. A 8: Kawumm! (A) / H 10: Schachmatt (H) Nathanos Pestrufer gibt den Soldaten und den Champions der Horde den Befehl, König Anduin Wrynn und seine Verbündeten inmitten der Seuchendämpfe zu besiegen. Indess müssen die Champions der Allianz mit ihrem König einen Weg finden, die Seuche zu umgehen. * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Jaina, Genn, helft mir gegen Nathanos und Lor'themar. Alleria, nehmt den Rest unserer Truppen und schlagt den Feind in die Flucht. * Alleria Windläufer sagt: Wie Ihr wünscht. Champions, zu mir! * Hochtüftler Mekkadrill sagt: Meine Maschinen warten auf Euren Befehl. * Nathanos Pestrufer schreit: Hahaha! Seht nur, wer zu uns stößt. Gut, jetzt bleibt der Kampf gewiss spannend. * Alleria Windläufer schreit: Ich versichere Euch, Pestrufer, die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. * Lor'themar Theron schreit: Die Leerenelfen.. diese Verräter müssen bestraft werden! * Lor'themar Theron sagt: Ihr Stärke wird bald nachlassen. Haltet stand! A 9: Sie entkommt (A) / H 11: Nach uns die Seuche (H) Sylvanas erscheint und befiehlt den Rückzug. Die Champions der Horde folgen daraufhin Nathanos und bringen sich in Sicherheit. Mit einem Pfeil bringt Sylvanas einen Seuchenbehälter in der Nähe von König Anduin und Jaina zur Explosion. Dann flieht auch sie. Die Allianz nimmt die Verfolgung auf. thumb|250px * Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer sagt: Baine, ruft sie zurück! * Baine Bluthuf schreit: RÜCKZUG! * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: NEIN! Sie dürfen nicht entkommen! * Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer schreit: Folgt alle Nathanos zum Hof! Ich hindere die Allianz daran, Euch zu folgen! Nicht stehen bleiben! * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: Die Horde zieht sich wieder zurück? Welche Strategie verfolgt sie damit? * Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer schreit: Wir sind fast da! Beeilt Euch, Helden! * Genn Graumähne sagt: Die verfluchte Verseuchung blockiert den Weg! Unsere Truppen können ihr nicht folgen. * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Sylvanas darf nicht entkommen. Wir gewinnen den Krieg nur, wenn wir sie gefangen nehmen. * Alleria Windläufer sagt: Verstanden. Wir werden Euch nicht alleine gehen lassen. * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Mekkadrill, können Eure Flugmaschinen uns über die Verseuchung bringen? * Hochtüftler Mekkadrill sagt: Ich habe nicht viele, aber sie gehören ganz Euch, Hochkönig. * Anduin Wrynn sagt: So sei es. Champions, zu mir. Mekkadrill, zieht Euch mit dem Rest der Truppen über die Festung nach Brill zurück. Seid bereit, auf meinen Befehl anzugreifen. * Hochtüftler Mekkadrill sagt: Alles klar. Mit den Gyrokoptern überwinden die Champions der Allianz die Seuchenspur und folgen Sylvanas. Endphase Der Hochfürst (A / H) Nachdem sie Zeit gewinnen und die Allianz mit Einsatz der Seuche vorerst aufhalten konnten, folgen die Helden der Horde auf Sylvanas Befehl Nathanos in den Innenhof, wo sie auf Hochfürst Saurfang stoßen. * Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer schreit: Wir schön Euch wiederzusehen, Hochfürst. * Hochfürst Saurfang sagt: Ich musste es mit eigenen Augen sehen. War dies von Anfang an Euer Plan? Wolltet Ihr so den Sieg sichern? Mit dieser ehrlosen... Gräueltat? * Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer sagt: Ehre bedeutet Leichen nichts, Saurfang. Ihr könnt es Euch erlauben, den Tod zu unterschätzen, aber ich bin mit ihm nur zu gut vertraut. Euch mag es egal sein, wenn die Euren sterben, solange es nur ehrenvoll ist. Aber die Horde ist es wert, gerettet zu werden. Und wer damit nicht übereinstimmt, hat es nicht verdient, hier zu stehen. Sterbt doch Euren Kriegertod, Hochfürst Saurfang. Mir ist es einerlei. Vielleicht werde ich Euren geschundenen Körper erwecken, damit Ihr mir erneut dient. Oder vielleicht werdet Ihr Euren Sohn begrüßen können. So bleibt Hochfürst Saurfang vor der Brücke zum Thronraum zurück und wird kurz darauf von den Streitkräften der Allianz gefunden. * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Tretet beiseite, Saurfang. Dieser Krieg ist nicht allein der Eure. Es wäre nicht ehrenhaft, Euch zu töten. * Hochfürst Saurfang sagt: Euer Vater war ein ehrenhafter Mann, Junge. Ihr hingegen wisst nichts von Ehre. Ich werde mich NIE ergeben. Jeden Moment meines Lebens kämpfe ich für mein Volk. Was habt Ihr für Eures aufgegeben? * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Mein Vater hat für die Allianz alles hingegeben. Aber seid Ihr bereit, dasselbe zu tun? * Hochfürst Saurfang schreit: MEIN LEBEN FÜR DIE HORDE! * Saurfang greift an, hat aber gegen die Übermacht der Champions der Allianz keine Chance. * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Allianz... halt! * Hochfürst Saurfang sagt: Nein! Ich verlange einen ehrenhaften Tod! thumb|250px * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Mein Vater hat einmal gesagt, Varok Saurfang verkörpert das Beste an der Horde - ihren Sinn für Ehre. Er bewunderte Euch dafür und ich tue es auch. Seid vernünftig. Das hier ist nicht ehrenhaft. * Hochfürst Saurfang sagt: Das hat nicht der König der Allianz zu bestimmen! * Anduin Wrynn sagt: In diesem Moment sehr wohl. Bringt ihn ins Verlies, aber zollt ihm den Respekt, der ihm zusteht. Wenn ich zurückkehre, sprechen wir über Ehre... und wie sie wiederhergestellt wird. * Hochfürst Saurfang sagt: Falls... Ihr zurückkehrt. * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Wir haben es geschafft, Sylvanas wird endlich für ihre Verbrechen büßen. Champions, kommt mit mir... Die Dunkle Königin (A) Daraufhin folgen die Champions der Allianz König Anduin ins Innere der Stadt, um Sylvanas zu stellen... * Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer sagt: Champions, kommt mit. Werdet Zeugen des großen Finales. Im Thronsaal von Lordaeron erwarten Baine Bluthuf, Nathanos und Sylvanas die Ankunft der Allianz. * Baine Bluthuf sagt: Ihr, habt Saurfang da draußen dem Tod überlassen! * Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer sagt: Das ist der Tod, den er wollte. Wenn Euch das stört, schließt Euch ruhig an. Oder ihr wählt die Lebenden. Es liegt bei Euch. * Baine Bluthuf schnauft: Für die Horde... * Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer sagt: Du weisst, was jetzt zu tun ist. Geh, mein Champion. Die Fürstin übergibt Nathanos ihren Bogen und nimmt auf dem Thron von Lordaeron Platz, während der Rest den Saal verlässt. Kurze Zeit später betreten König Anduin Wrynn, Genn Graumähne, Jaina Prachtmeer und Alleria Windläufer den Saal. thumb|250px * Sylvanas Windläufer sagt: Sieh einer an, der Bengel spielt Soldat. * Genn Graumähne sagt: Unser König hat Eure Armee ausradiert. * Sylvanas Windläufer sagt: Zügelt den Köter, "Eure Majestät". * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Sylvanas Windläufer, Ihr seid mit den Horde auf einem Pfad ohne Ehre. Lordaeron gehört uns. Es ist vorbei. * Sylvanas Windläufer sagt: Euer Vater wäre so stolz. Ist das seins? (*zeigt auf das Schwert in Anduins Hand*) Es ist ganz blutig geworden. * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Es war nicht ich, der diesen Krieg wollte. * Sylvanas Windläufer sagt: Wenn es Euch passt, brüllt ihr 'Frieden', kleiner Löwe. Aber ihr habt schnell Blut geleckt. * Alleria Windläufer sagt: Hätte ich Dich nur getötet beim letzten Mal. * Sylvanas Windläufer sagt: Wie rüde, Schwester. Du bist zu Gast in meinem Heim. * Genn Graumähne sagt: Euer Heim?! Ihr besudelt den Thron mit eurem Gift! * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Genug! Ihr seid verantwortlich für Teldrassil, aber ich für all die Verbrannten. Ich werde diesen Fehler nicht wiederholen. Beugt Euch, oder sterbt! * Sylvanas Windläufer sagt: Ihr gewinnt... gar nichts! Sylvanas wird zur Banshee und flieht nach oben aus dem Dach des Thronsaals. Seuchenbomben explodiereb und versperren der Allianz den Ausweg. Jaina Prachtmeer erzeugt eine arkane Barriere um alle und teleportiert sie aus dem Saal auf ihr Luftschiff. Auch die Horde trifft sich auf einem Luftschiff über der verheerten Unterstadt wieder, die in Seuchenwolken versinkt. Die weitere Geschichte Nach der Schlacht von Lordaeron machen sich die Champions der Allianz im Szenario "Gezeiten des Krieges" auf ihren Weg nach Kul Tiras und die Champions der Horde gelangen nach der "Flucht aus Sturmwind" zur Insel Zandalar. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment - Die Belagerung von Lordaeron hat begonnen! (08.08.2018) * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (offizielle Homepage) * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft bei der BlizzCon 2017 (03.11.2017) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Warcraft Events Kategorie:Unterstadt Kategorie:Battle for Azeroth Kategorie:Szenario